Retcon
Retroactive continuity, or retcon for short, is the alteration of previously established facts in the continuity of a fictional work. Retcons are present in the Metal Gear series due to the instance of multiple writers, game planning revisions, sequels, prequels, and real life issues and events that contradicted certain details established in the canon. This ranges from character backgrounds, plot details, scientific explanations, and much more. According to Hideo Kojima, he frequently makes retcons to the story to make sure it is as good as can be.http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140906120035/metalgear/images/b/b4/MGS3Info2.jpg ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' * Kyle Schneider survived the events of Metal Gear and is revealed to have become a Zanzibar Land mercenary. ''Metal Gear Solid'' * Solid Snake is an American of Japanese descent, and an operative of the U.S. Army special forces unit FOXHOUND. He was previously described as Japanese-British, under a NATO-led FOXHOUND, in the Metal Gear 2 user's manual. * Not in the game itself, but the manual for the game revealed that Big Boss had actually been the founder of FOXHOUND, instead of nominated as commander as previously indicated in the Metal Gear 2 manual. It was further retconned in Metal Gear Solid 3. * Sometime prior to his death in Metal Gear 2, Big Boss had informed Snake that he was his father. Snake later learns that he and Liquid Snake are actually clones of Big Boss, created in the Les Enfants Terribles project. * The global setting during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance is retconned to mirror real world developments since the release of Metal Gear 2: nuclear weapons were not completely abandoned in the 1990s; the Soviet Union and Communist Bloc collapsed as it did in reality; CIS forces, formed around Russia, fought Zanzibar Land in the Mercenary War, rather than interventions from both East and West; Gustava Heffner was a former member of the Czech Secret Police rather than an active one. * Although not in the main game, the Metal Gear 2 section of the Previous Operations menu implied that Zanzibar Land had both been pursuing a nuclear weapons development program, and that the rest of the world had not been aware of their possessing nukes until after Kio Marv was captured by Zanzibar Land forces. This contradicts both the Metal Gear 2 manual and the game itself as it was stated that Zanzibar Land had been stealing nukes from disposal facilities, with the West being aware of this, since at least 1997. * Gray Fox is now the only FOXHOUND member to have ever attained the "Fox" title. It was previously stated that he was the last one to have done so under Big Boss's command. In addition, it is revealed that he survived the events of Metal Gear 2 and was turned into a cyborg. * Master Miller is depicted as having blond hair and wearing aviator sunglassess. He was originally depicted as an Asian looking man with black hair. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *Adding to the retcon established in Metal Gear Solid regarding the plotline in Metal Gear 2 about nuclear weapons being completely dismantled, a speech given by Scott Dolph during the Tanker Chapter established that then-President George Sears (Solidus Snake) had pushed for the NMD program to be completed, and the Plant Chapter also accredited James Johnson for its further success, and even the development of a purified hydrogen bomb. *It is stated that Sergei Gurlukovich was leading a private mercenary group during Metal Gear Solid. Sergei was previously described as the "head of Spetsnaz." *Although not in the main game itself, Nastasha Romanenko's novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth revealed that the Patriots had actually been responsible for Jim Houseman's arrest, something that Roy Campbell had previously been attributed to. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * The loss of Big Boss's eye occurs during the game, which is set in 1964, rather than the late 1980s, as previously claimed in the Metal Gear 2 user's manual. The injury did not force him to retire from the frontline, as it did in the former account. * Big Boss's sterility was established to have been caused by radiation from nuclear testing on the Marshall Islands. Earlier sources, including the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid, implied that he had become sterile due to injuries sustained in direct combat. * Not in Metal Gear Solid 3 itself, but the port for Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2 included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence changed the names of several characters in the game. * FOXHOUND was established to have been founded in 1971, while the Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid manuals had earlier stated that it was founded during the 1990s. This retcon apparently had been a last minute addition, as the leaked Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet mentioned that FOXHOUND was founded in the 1990s. Because of this, Big Boss's motivation for founding FOXHOUND was further retconned from Metal Gear Solid, revealing he formed it to replace the FOX Unit, instead of due to being impressed with the effectiveness of high-tech weaponry during the Gulf War. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' * Frank Jaeger's past was retconned, adding in another confrontation between him and Big Boss in Mozambique, detailing his involvement in the San Hieronymo Incident. In addition, Jaeger was previously referred to as a child soldier by Naomi Hunter in Nastasha Romanenko's book when describing how he adopted her in the 1980s, but he is a teenager in Portable Ops. * Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov's apparent death during Operation Snake Eater was expunged, having instead survived with the aid a fake death pill from The Boss. * Gene revealed that the CIA had other motives for killing The Boss during Operation Snake Eater, which Big Mama later confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4. * The Patriots usurped the power away from the American branch of the Philosophers. In the ending timeline of Metal Gear Solid 3, it was stated that the Patriots were a direct continuation of the American Philosophers under a different name. * In Metal Gear Solid 3, it is heavily implied that the CIA Director was the founder of the Patriots, using the Philosophers' Legacy he received from Ocelot to achieve this goal. In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he was killed by Ocelot. After killing the CIA Director, Ocelot stole the Philosophers' Legacy for his mysterious benefactor (who was confirmed to be Major Zero in Metal Gear Solid 4). * Although it is only in an optional mission, Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov was revealed to have survived Metal Gear Solid 3. The latter game had earlier left it ambiguous as to whether Raikov was killed or simply knocked out by Naked Snake. * Portable Ops itself has a shaky place in the canon, as it is not present in certain official timelines and the game's story was not written by Hideo Kojima. Kojima himself, however, confirmed in an interview that while the main story of the game is canon, specific details present in the game are not to be considered canon if they interfere with future entries in the series. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' * The founders of the Patriots are revealed to be many of the main characters from Metal Gear Solid 3, including Big Boss and Ocelot. * Implied at the end of Metal Gear Solid 3, Donald Anderson and Sigint are confirmed to be the same person. * Para-Medic is revealed to be Dr. Clark, the person responsible for Gray Fox's cybernetic augmentation, despite being referred to as a male in Metal Gear Solid. She is also revealed to have been responsible for the Les Enfants Terribles project, something that had only been implied in an optional radio conversation in Metal Gear Solid 3. * EVA is revealed to be Solid Snake and Liquid Snake's surrogate mother. The identity of the twins' surrogate mother had not been revealed in previous games. * Drago Pettrovich Madnar survived the events of Metal Gear 2 and is revealed to have been living in Eastern Europe. In previous sources, it was strongly implied that Solid Snake had killed Dr. Madnar. * Big Boss also survived the events of Metal Gear 2 and is revealed to have been placed in a nanomachine-induced coma for 15 years. * Solidus Snake is revealed to have become brain-dead as a result of his fight with Raiden. His clinical death occurs when he is removed from life support. * Sunny is revealed to be female despite Solid Snake referring to her as a male in the English version of Metal Gear Solid 2. In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 2, however, there was no mention of the child's gender. * Liquid Ocelot is revealed to have been the person who helped Naomi escape from prison. It was previously implied by Nastasha Romanenko in her novel that Solid Snake was the person responsible for Naomi's escape. * Adding to the retcon established in Portable Ops, EVA revealed that The Boss had been eliminated by the CIA because they had feared her charisma. * Rosemary remarks that Roy Campbell had actually been Raiden's commanding officer, even though Campbell was revealed to have still been in retirement in Metal Gear Solid 2. * Liquid's control over Ocelot through the transplanted arm, was revealed to have been an elaborate ruse by Ocelot accomplished with nanomachines and hypnotherapy. In addition. Liquid's voice is no longer heard when Ocelot speaks. *Solid Snake's advanced aging is revealed to have been written into his genes in order to provide a fail-safe against Big Boss' clones falling into enemy hands, or if the clones turned against the Patriots under their own volition. It was previously claimed by Liquid Ocelot that the advanced aging was the result of the clones being created when Big Boss was in his late fifties. * Though not in the game itself, the supplemental Metal Gear Solid 4 Database inferred that Ocelot's affiliation with the OMON, the Russian Tax Police's elite SWAT team and the SVR, mentioned by Naomi Hunter in Metal Gear Solid during the boss battle against him, had in fact been falsified to cover up his Patriot-related activities. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' * McDonnell Benedict Miller's birth name is revealed to be Kazuhira, born in Japan to a Japanese mother and American father. In his previous backstory, he was born a third generation Japanese-American in the United States, 60 years after his Japanese grandparents immigrated to America. * In addition, Miller was also revealed in the secret tape to have been aware of the Les Enfants Terribles project and Big Boss's role in it, more specifically Solid and Liquid Snake's existence. It was previously stated in Metal Gear Solid that the only ones aware that Solid Snake killed his father, Big Boss, were Solid Snake himself and Roy Campbell. * Big Boss is revealed to have been 37 years old when the Les Enfants Terribles project took place, making him two decades younger than previously mentioned by Liquid Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 2. * The Boss's previous claim about having participated in the Bay of Pigs Invasion was retconned in the same game, as it revealed that she actually had been in a coma during that time from an accident relating to the Mercury Project. *The MSX2 user's manual of Metal Gear described Big Boss as being a former member of the Green Berets, SAS and GSG 9. Subsequent games revealed that Big Boss only served in the Green Berets and FOX before becoming a mercenary. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' * Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin is revealed to have survived Operation Snake Eater and fell into a coma. Earlier sources such as Portable Ops and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database claimed he had actually been killed, with Metal Gear Solid 3 strongly implying such was the case. He eventually dies for good in Afghanistan after confronting Venom Snake. * Kazuhira Miller loses his right arm and left leg after being captured by the Soviets in Afghanistan. His character artwork for Metal Gear Solid depicted him with a full set of limbs. * As Mission 46 and the end credits had shown, Venom Snake is not actually Big Boss, but a phantom/body double created using plastic surgery and hypnotherapy (similar to Liquid Ocelot). This "Phantom" is the Big Boss encountered and killed by Solid Snake in the original Metal Gear. This is used to explain how Big Boss managed to survive in the aftermath of Operation Intrude N313 as well as other possible inconsistencies. * XOF is revealed to have been created by Zero to ensure Snake succeeded in his missions, including Operation Snake Eater. * Cipher is revealed to have been the original name of Zero's organization. He would rename it "The Patriots" in 1977. This contradicts a briefing tape and the ending of Peace Walker where Big Boss was shown to have not even heard of the name "Cipher", which had implied that it was an alias created after Big Boss parted ways with Zero. **Similarly, it also retcons the bit about the Patriots being the name of the organization since its inception in Portable Ops and the ending timeline in Snake Eater. * Ocelot mentioned that he retrieved the other half of the legacy for Zero at Snake's request. In Portable Ops, Snake had not been aware of the other half of the legacy and Ocelot did so independently of Snake. * Similar to the retcons established in Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid 4, and to some extent Peace Walker, dialogue between two Diamond Dogs soldiers on Mother Base mentioned that the US had The Boss killed because they feared she'd leak US secrets to the Soviet Union upon defecting and that Big Boss turned his back on America because they had been romantically involved before he was forced to kill her. In Metal Gear Solid 3, it was strongly implied in EVA's debriefing and Ocelot's post-credits call that the US Government was fully aware that The Boss was actually innocent of being a traitor and nuking the Sokolov Research Facility, and that they had deliberately allowed for the world to believe that she was a traitor in order to save face to the USSR as well as retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy at the same time. Notes and references Category:Concepts